One More Game
by bangtan-sarang
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UP!] Jimin adalah seorang ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Ia dikenal sebagai orang baik-baik, sebelum teman lamanya datang dan membawanya ke satu persatu masalah baru. (BTS FIC; YoonMin; MinYoon; Starring SEVENTEEN Woozi, Hoshi, S Coups) SLIGHT SoonHoon
1. Chapter 1

Title: One More Game

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi other BTS cast. Starring SEVENTEEN's Woozi (Lee Jihoon), Hoshi (Kwon Soonyoung), and (Choi Seungcheol)

Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Jimin harus mengambil sebuah keputusan; namun apabila keputusan yang diambil adalah keputusan yang salah, ia sebaiknya segera sadar karena ancaman dari pihak lain terdengar menyeramkan…. (BTS FIC; YoonMin; MinYoon; Starring SEVENTEEN Woozi, Hoshi, )

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: this story and the idea is ORIGINALLY MINE, but all of the cast belongs to Bighit Entertaiment & God!

Note: typo(s), missing word(s) can found everywhere. So, forgive me if I did! .

WARNING : YAOI CONTENT INSIDE! ( BOY x BOY )

―――

Bangtan_sarang presents

ONE MORE GAME

Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Kim Namjoon

―――

Seorang pemuda berjas abu-abu itu terus saja memandangi basketball court di hadapannya. Alisnya bertautan dan insan coklat mudanya itu menelisik satu persatu orang di sana. Tiba-tiba, tatapanya terhenti. Ia membuka map biru muda berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas―yang entah apa―dan seketika matanya melebar setelah membaca sesuatu. Ia bergumam kecil, "apakah data ini benar?..."

"Hei Jimin! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu," sesosok pemuda berjas serupa menghampiri Jimin dan dengan santai mendorong pelan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Apakah dengan data yang seperti itu kau masih akan teguh dengan keputusanmu dalam rapat kemarin?" Jimin menunduk dan menatap temannya―Taehyung―dengan ragu. "A-aku tidak tahu Tae. Mereka ini berpotensi, hanya saja coachnya yang-" Perkataan Jimin seketika tersendat tepat saat pemuda―yang sekali lagi―mengenakan jas yang sama, yaitu jas anggota pengurus OSIS―menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jim, Tae! _Your monster is hungry_ ~" Taehyung yang mendengarnya berdecak jengkel dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu malas. "kita makan dulu saja, yuk! Lagipula besok ada rapat lagi, kan?" setelah mendengar lanjutanya, Taehyung langsung tersenyum antusias. "Ide bagus Namjoon hyung! Aku juga lapar," namun berbeda dengan raut wajah Jimin, mukanya tetap saja kusut. "Kau ikut dengan kami, Jim?" Ajak si Tinggi, Namjoon. " _well_ , baiklah, kita lanjutkan permasalahan ini besok."

―――

Sang surya mulai bersinar, membuat Jimin terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Matanya terbuka sayu, dan benar-benar terlihat dari rupa wajahnya―ia terbebani sangat banyak pikiran. Tangannya meraih ponsel putih di meja nakas sebelah kasurnya, kemudian ia membuka messenger. "Dua puluh pesan dari orang yang berbeda? Tidak bisa dipercaya…." Ia melenguh lelah, matanya terpejam sejenak.

Begitulah Park Jimin, siswa paling sibuk diantara siswa-siswa Bangtan Senior High School lainnya. Yang mana kedudukannya menjadi seorang ketua OSIS membuatnya super-duper miskin waktu. Hampir setiap hari―bahkan setiap jam―berbagai tugas diterimanya; selalu mengalir seperti air sungai.

Pada awalnya, Jimin mengira menjadi ketua OSIS adalah suatu hal yang mudah. Kau tahu; terkenal di kalangan adik kelas, mendapatkan nama baik, dipercaya guru…. Dan lain-lain. Namun sekarang, ia menyesal. Ia merasa sangat ingin menarik pemikirannya tentang menjadi seorang ketua OSIS dulu. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasakan seberapa besar beban yang ia terima ketika menjadi ketua OSIS. Ia harus melatih diri agar menjadi sosok yang berjiwa kepemimpinan lah, rajin lah, bertanggung jawab lah… dan saat ini pun Jimin bahkan berani bersumpah; **bahwa itu bukan style seorang Park Jimin**.

Jimin membangkitkan tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang. Satu demi satu pesan-pesan itu Ia baca. Namun, ada satu pesan yang sengaja belum ia buka dan tentu saja belum ia baca; dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Bahkan si pengirim itu merahasiakan namanya. "apa-apaan ini?! Apakah ia menguping rapat OSIS kemarin?!" Jimin melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia sungguh-sungguh terlihat geram. Setelahnya, Jimin beranjak dari atas kasur, keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintunya keras.

―――

 _To: Park Jimin_

 _From: Guess who?_

 _Selamat pagi Park Jimin―ketua OSIS paling belagu, bila boleh jujur. Ya, aku tahu, kau pasti membaca pesan ini tepat setelah kau bangun dari tidurmu kan? LOL, kurasa aku memang tahu semuanya tentangmu._

 _Ah, kau bahkan belum lama dilantik mejadi ketua OSIS, dan aku masih keheranan; mengapa sifatmu 'langit' sekali? Apakah kau diajarkan sifat seperti itu oleh orang tuamu?_

 _Oke. Langsung saja, aku menolak pembubaran ekstra kurikuler basket. Kau tahu kenapa?_

 _Aku mendengarnya, semuanya, rapat OSIS sialan itu dan percakapanmu dengan kedua temanmu di depan basketball court._

 _Kau bahkan tahu potensi kami, kan? Tapi mengapa kau lebih memilih membubarkan kami, dan tidak memanggil coach baru untuk kami? Apakah semua orang di sekolah ini lebih menyukai futsal ketimbang basket?_

 _Aku kecewa, tolong ingat itu. Dan demi apapun, aku akan perjuangkan tim basket Bangtan Senior High School sampai kapanpun._

 _Satu lagi,_ _kami_ _membencimu._

 _Tolong ingat untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa aku, karena aku pasti akan muncul di saat yang tepat._

 _Salam._

―――

" _wow.. this is creepy_ , _man_!" Ucap namjoon dengan logat sok inggrisnya―disertai dengan bibirnya yang menganga lebar―selepas membaca pesan dari orang tidak dikenal di ponsel Jimin yang baru saja diterima pagi tadi. "Tutup mulutmu, dasar bau" celetuk Taehyung yang kemudian dibalas Namjoon dengan _deathglare_ maut miliknya. "hei, kalian ini! Yang penting sekarang itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kedua sahabat Jimin segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius. Namjoon dan Taehyung itu sangat mengetahui Jimin yang mudah stress dan panik, oleh karena itu mereka segera berpikir untuk mencarikan Jimin solusi.

"Oke, kami tahu kau sangat panik. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu untuk mengisi perut? Sebentar lagi kita sudah masuk jad- SIALAN! KIM TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung sengaja memukul perut Namjoon dengan keras. "yang benar saja! Dasar monster makanan," desis Taehyung sambil melirik Namjoon. Sesaat kemudian, Taehyung menjentikkan jemarinya; menandakan ia telah mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Jim, _I've got an idea_!" sontak saja Jimin dan Namjoon mendongak dan memperhatikan Taehyung dengan saksama.

Taehyung merangkul kedua temannya itu; Jimin di sisi kanan dan Namjoon di sisi kiri. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu. "Oke, pokoknya saat rapat nanti kita bubarkan saja ekstra kurikuler basket. Dia bilang akan muncul di saat yang tepat, dan bisa kupastikan ia akan muncul untuk protes pada saat itu. Nah, dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu pengirimnya," Taehyung memberi waktu untuk kedua kawannya yang nampak agak sedikit kebingungan itu.

――

"….kemudian aku dan Namjoon hyung akan menahannya sebentar sedangkan kau tunjukkan pesan yang dikirim tadi kepada wakil kesiswaan, Seungcheol sunbaenim. Menurutku, pesan itu tergolong pesan yang kasar, jadi nama 'anak basket' akan dicap jelek olehnya. Ditambah lagi, pesan seperti itu bisa dilaporkan ke BK dan kemungkinan besar ia akan kena _point._ Seungcheol sunbaenim kan sangat mudah dipengaruhi, jadi aku yakin, ekstra kurikuler basket akan benar-benar dibubarkan… bukankah ini ide yang brilian?"

Namjoon dan Jimin sama-sama membungkam mulutnya dan menatap aneh kepada Taehyung. "rencanamu itu…. Uh, bagaimana ya…. maaf, ribet sekali" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum canggung dan mengelus tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "ya, itu agak _complicated_ , sih" tambah Namjoon. Taehyung berdecak kecewa, kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang awalnya merangkul Jimin dan Namjoon menjadi berdiri tegak sambil berkacak pinggang. "pokoknya ikuti saja rencanaku dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi"

Namjoon dan Jimin hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya. Yaa, tidak ada yang tahu kan rencana dari seorang Kim Taehyung bisa saja berhasil? "oke, keputusan sudah diambil. Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Jimin kepada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

――

Si rambut merah muda itu memasang kembali _headset_ silver miliknya. Matanya melirik ke arah kiri, menatap tiga orang pemuda yang bertinggibadan terlampau jauh darinya itu sedang berjalan sembari sesekali bercengkrama; mengoceh terus menerus tentang berbagai lelucon yang bahkan tak cukup logis untuk disebut sebagai sebuah lelucon. Permen karet yang sedaritadi ia kunyah itu mendadak ia buang sembarangan, diikuti dengan decihan sinisnya. " _nice plan,_ " ia bergumam kecil sambil memperbaiki _snapback_ yang ia kenakan. Setelah selesai, kedua kaki ramping miliknya membawa ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, yaitu di samping deretan loker-loker besar di koridor sekolah. " _just look, how far you can fool me_ " ―ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan sambil menyeringai lebar.

――

One More Game

CHAPTER 1 END

――

Haloh semuanyaaa :D back lagi bersama saya yaitu bangtan-sarang hohoho. Kangen gak? Kangen gak? /yaelah ngapain kangen coba /HA. Oke. Jadi saya bawa FF baru nih, chaptered juga kayak FF sebelumnya WKWK baru satu chapter eh bukannya dapet ide buat ngelanjutin chapter malah dapet ide buat FF baru T^T maafkan yha ideku yang sukanya kemana-mana WKWKWK. Pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan si pinkeu hair/? Duh, gampang ditebak emang :") yahh pokoknya, semoga kalian suka deeh yaa. Kritik dan saran? Kirimkan di REVIEW ya! Jangan lupa untuk FAV dan FOLLOW juga~~ RnR boleh banget :v hehehe sekian aja deh yaaa biar gak kebanyakan, annyeong! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One More Game

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi other BTS cast. Starring SEVENTEEN's Woozi (Lee Jihoon), Hoshi (Kwon Soonyoung), and S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP] Jimin, apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Bisa saja keputusan yang dianggap 'baik' sekarang malah akan menjadi kebalikannya nanti. (BTS FIC; YoonMin; MinYoon; Starring SEVENTEEN Woozi, Hoshi, S. Coups)

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: this story and the idea is ORIGINALLY MINE, but all of the cast belongs to Bighit Entertaiment & God!

Note: typo(s), missing word(s) can found everywhere. So, forgive me if I did! .

WARNING : YAOI CONTENT INSIDE! ( BOY x BOY )

―――

Bangtan_sarang presents

ONE MORE GAME: CHAPTER 2

Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Kim Namjoon

Kwon Soonyoung | Lee Jihoon | Choi Seungcheol

―――

Saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00, dan _seharusnya_ belum ada siswa yang datang sepagi ini ke sekolah. Namun, dengan sepatu roda hitamnya itu, si hiperaktif―orang-orang menganggapnya begitu―Kwon Soonyoung, sudah tiba di sekolah.

Soonyoung meluncur dengan sangat lihai di koridor sekolah; mengingat _cctv_ belum beroperasi diluar jam pelajaran, ia berpikir masa bodoh dan beranggapan bahwa itu berarti ia bebas melakukan apa saja. Soonyoung terus saja meluncur sampai ia memperlambat lajunya saat memasuki ruang kelas 10-A, yaitu ruang kelasnya. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku terdepan dan segera mengganti sepatu roda yang ia kenakan itu dengan sepatu futsal.

Selain sepatu, ia juga melepas seragamnya.

Tidak, tidak telanjang! Ia telah mengenakan jersey berwarna hitam putih milik sekolahnya itu lebih dulu.

"Hari yang indah untuk menendang bola~" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada sangat antusias. Ia pun membuka tas ranselnya, sedikit mencari-cari dan…. Oh! Tenyata ia mengeluarkan sebuah _headband_ putih yang sangat selaras dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang.

Soonyoung membawa dua tas, satu tas ransel dan satu tas jinjing. Dan tebak apa? Di dalam tas jinjing itu dia membawa sebuah bola sepak. Ah, jelas sekali, Soonyoung adalah salah satu pemain futsal di sekolahnya.

Kau perlu tahu, sesungguhnya dia adalah kapten futsal Bangtan Senior High School. Tidak heran lagi mengapa orang-orang menyebutnya hiperaktif, dan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Hoshi' yang dalam bahasa jepang berarti matahari. Klop dengan faktanya, ia memang benar-benar seperti matahari karena auranya seakan-akan selalu memancarkan cahaya yang cerah.

――

Setelah Soonyoung merasa semuanya sudah lengkap―bola sepak, air minum, handuk, dan tentu saja ponselnya―ia kemudian keluar dari kelasnya menuju lapangan futsal dengan langkah yang mantap.

Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Soonyoung setiap harinya. Datang ke sekolah sangat pagi hanya untuk berlatih; dan sudah menjadi rutinitas Soonyoung juga, tepat pukul 06.15 ponsel putihnya akan berdering, menandakan ada panggilan dari seseorang…..

"Good morning Jihoon-ah~~ kau dimana?"

"…"

"ah… 15 menit lagi? Tetapi aku tidak tahan menunggu lebih lama! Cepatlah datang!"

"…"

"arra arra, aku mengerti. Aku tutup ya.. aku mencint-"

tut― tut― tut―

Soonyoung yang belum sempat mengatakan kalimat 'itu' sepenuhnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ketika kau sedang bertelepon dengan orang yang paling kau sayang―ehem―tetapi malah telepon itu telah ditutup terlebih dulu.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya di dalam tas jinjingnya yang ia tempatkan di salah satu bangku panjang dekat lapangan futsal. "Biar sajalah, suatu saat ia pasti akan kubalas… hihi" ucap Soonyoung jahil dengan fantasi aneh dikepalanya. Ia pun berjalan sambil menggiring bolanya dengan ringan ke tengah lapangan.

"Oi! Soonyoung! Apa aku telat?" Terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah belakangnya. Soonyoung yang agak terhenyak kaget pun menoleh. "Jimin hyung? Tumben kau datang awal sekali!" Park Jimin―ketua OSIS berambut merah agak pudar yang ternyata juga pemain futsal―turut mengikuti Soonyoung ke tengah lapangan.

Jimin hanya terkekeh senang; mengetahui ia tidak lagi terlambat latihan pagi bersama Soonyoung dan teman-teman satu tim lainnya yang belum tiba. "Aku hanya melahap sarapanku lebih cepat dari biasanya," Soonyoung menatap jimin dengan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran. "itu perkembangan yang luar biasa, hyung! Biasanya kau kan lambat sekali seperti siput!" mereka pun terkekeh renyah dan memulai latihan dengan pemanasan.

――

 _Aku merapikan buku-buku milikku yang berceceran di koridor. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku tidak mau menjelaskannya. Ugh, terlalu memuakkan untuk dijelaskan._

 _Bagaimana bisa dia menabrakku dengan keras―hingga punggungku pun sekarang masih terasa nyeri―dan berlari begitu saja hanya dengan meninggalkan kata 'maaf' tanpa membantuku merapikan buku-bukuku? Paling tidak kan seharusnya dia membantuku berdiri, bukannya malah begitu._

 _Untung saja kedua kotak bekalku masih dalam keadaan utuh. Andaikata isi dari kotak bekalku juga ikut berceceran,―terutama yang berwarna abu-abu―akan kuhajar habis-habisan orang itu!_

 _Ah, aku harus berlari agar cepat sampai ke lapangan. Aku harap orang tadi tidak lagi muncul dan membuat suasana pagiku lebih buruk lagi._

 _Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat diselingi lari-lari kecil. Hingga disaat aku hampir tiba di lapangan futsal…_

 _T-tunggu sebentar,_

 _Soonyoung sedang bersama siapa?..._

――

Tidak terasa sudah kurang lebih satu jam Soonyoung, Jimin, dan pemain lainnya berlatih di lapangan, sampai Soonyoung merasa janggal; seperti ada sesuatu yang penting, tetapi ia melupakannya.

"Jimin hyung, sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" Soonyoung bertanya kepada Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jimin pun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melihat arlojinya. "pukul 07.20, kenapa memangnya? Kita masuk pukul 07.45 kok, masih ada waktu untuk ganti baju." paras Soonyoung yang sedaritadi bersemangat itu berubah drastis, dengan ajaibnya langsung memucat. "Hyung… aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang juga!"

Melihat Soonyoung yang memucat itu, Jimin hanya bisa mengiyakan dan memandang Soonyoung bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Soonyoung langsung saja melesat dari lapangan. Ia merogoh-rogoh tas yang tadi ia bawa untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, ia membuka ponsel berwarna putihnya itu dan…..

"15 panggilan tidak terjawab plus 1 pesan dari Jihoon….. GYAAAHH MATILAH AKUUUU!"

Ponsel yang semula ia genggam itu langsung ia masukkan dengan sembarang ke dalam tasnya. Dengan membawa tas yang belum terrisleting dengan benar itu, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ruang kelasnya yang juga ruang kelas Jihoon.

 _Tepat, Jihoon adalah kekasihnya._

Soonyoung membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, menyebabkan suara dentuman keras yang menyebabkan Jihoon dan murid lainnya menengok ke sumber suara.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu, Soonyoung langsung saja menghampiri Jihoon yang terduduk di bangkunya, bangku paling pojok di dekat jendela.

Jihoon hanya membungkam mulutnya melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat panik berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Malah Jihoon terlihat cuek-cuek saja; ia bahkan enggan melepas headset yang dikenakannya sedari tadi.

"Jihoon-ah, Demi Tuhan, maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menungguku begitu lamanya hingga kau kembali lagi ke kelas! Padahal selama latihan aku selalu berusaha mengingatnya tetapi entah mengapa aku bisa lup-"

"sudahlah."

Keduanya terdiam.

Soonyoung benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang melupakan Jihoon, padahal semalam sebelumnya mereka berjanji untuk sarapan bersama; dan Jihoon-lah yang akan memasakkan sarapan untuk Soonyoung.

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan sinis, kemudian merogoh sesuatu di laci mejanya; sebuah kotak bekal berwarna abu-abu.

"nih, kau makan saja sendiri!"

Setelah menyodorkan kotak bekal itu ke tangan Soonyoung, Jihoon kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Soonyoung mengigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari bahwa ia **benar-benar-dalam-masalah-besar**.

Mata sipit Soonyoung melihat ke arah jam dinding di kelasnya―dan sekali lagi―waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. "lima belas menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, sial! Aku harus berganti baju sekarang!"

――

Wajah Jihoon sungguh-sungguh berwarna merah padam sekarang. Jihoon tidak menyangka Soonyoung telah melewati garis batas kesabarannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"futsal saja terus, akunya tidak dipedulikan!"

Jihoon terus melangkahkan kakinya, dan dengan tidak terduga ia berpapasan dengan Jimin. Jimin yang mengetahui kekasih Soonyoung adalah Jihoon itu kemudian menegur Jihoon. "Jihoon-ssi, apa kau melihat Soonyoung?" Jihoon yang masih kesal itu ditambah kesal lagi karena pertanyaan Jimin. "tidak tahu, aku tidak melihatnya!"

Jimin hanya geleng-geleng kepala setelah mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Ia yakin, _sesuatu_ pasti sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

 _"Brengsek!"_

――

Ketukan pintu dari luar kelas membuat Jimin terbuyar dari lamunannya. Jimin yang notabenenya juga merupakan ketua kelas pun berjalan menghampiri seseorang itu―berhubung saat ini guru yang seharusnya mengajar belum tiba di kelas.

"Park Jimin, sekarang sudah jam 1. Bukankah rapat seharusnya dimulai pukul 12.45?" di hadapan Jimin sekarang adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang mendekati kesempurnaan. Rambut berwarna hitam legam―cocok sekali dengan iris matanya―, wajahnya yang _kalem_ , postur tubuh yang tegak, dan pastinya semua itu dilengkapi dengan _attitude_ yang sangat baik dan pribadinya yang sangat _friendly_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungcheol sunbaenim, wakil kesiswaan Bangtan Senior High School. Dan perlu diingat, Seungcheol sunbaenim memang sangat disiplin waktu.

"Ah! Benar sekali Seungcheol sunbaenim, aku akan segera ke ruang OSIS. Sunbae duluan saja, aku akan menyusul bersama Namjoon hyung dan Taehyung secepat mungkin!" jawab Jimin tergesa-gesa. "baiklah, aku tunggu lima menit lagi, ya. Tidak boleh terlambat, oke?" Seungcheol sunbaenim lantas berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas Jimin.

Jimin pun segera kembali ke bangkunya dan merapikan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

 _Well_ , sesuai dugaan, Namjoon dan Taehyung malah asyik bermain game tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Namjoon hyung! Tae! Rapat akan dimulai lima menit lagi!" Teriakan Jimin yang begitu melengking itu seketika membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya. Mereka segera merapikan barang masing-masing dan segera bangkit; berjalan ke ambang pintu kelas.

"Tolong jaga keadaan kelas agar tetap tenang ya! Kami ada rapat OSIS nih, daaah~" seusai Taehyung berbicara keras―yang entah didengarkan oleh yang lain atau tidak―Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mengejek dan aneh. " _Bro_ , kau ini bicara apa? Seharusnya Jimin yang bilang begitu! Kau kan bukan ketua kelasnya!" celetuk Namjoon ceplos. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan juga ingin menjadi dia!" Taehyung membalas dilengkapi dengan juluran lidahya. Lagi-lagi, di saat seperti ini mereka masih sempat saja mendebatkan persoalan yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Karena sudah kelewat jengkel, Jimin menarik pergelangan Namjoon dan Taehyung dan menyeret mereka berdua keluar kelas. "Tiga menit lagi rapat akan dimulai, bodoh!"

――

"Jim, jangan lupa rencananya!" Taehyung berbisik kecil kepada Jimin. Jimin pun mengangguk mantap sambil menggeser pintu ruang OSIS perlahan. "Nah, itu dia. Sekarang semua anggota pengurus sudah berkumpul, kan? Langsung saja kita mulai rapatnya." Seungcheol langsung berucap sambil bertepuk tangan sekali sesaat setelah tiga orang itu muncul. Mereka bertiga pun membungkuk kepada semua anggota pengurus OSIS lainnya dan segera duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, supaya semua ini beres aku akan cepat saja. Berdasarkan data yang ada, tim basket sekolah kita _memang_ sudah 5 kali berturut-turut tidak mampu memenangkan turnamen antar sekolah, yang artinya tim basket sekolah kita… buruk" Kata Jimin serius dan _to the point_ sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang kepada Seungcheol. "pada rapat OSIS sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak membubarkan ekstra kurikuler basket, namun setelah aku melihat data ini… aku merubah keputusanku."

Seungcheol merespon dengan mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya tanda setuju sambil membaca data-data itu. Walaupun ketua OSISnya adalah Jimin, ia tetap harus mempertimbangkan keputusannya dengan wakil kesiswaan. Karena wakil kesiswaan-lah yang memegang peran besar terhadap urusan ekstra kurikuler sekolah walaupun masih tetap dalam bimbingan dan pertanggungjawaban guru.

Dan benar saja, semuanya beres. Semuanya selesai. Semua anggota pengurus OSIS setuju, wakil kesiswaan setuju, guru pembimbing yang berada disana juga menyetujuinya. Tidak ada yang aneh dan semuanya berjalan lancar. Taehyung yang sedaritadi menunggu kehadiran 'seseorang' itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, karena rencananya gagal dan tidak sesuai perkiraan. Yah, lagipula memang lebih baik dibubarkan saja, kan?

Tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari, sedaritadi orang itu bersandar di depan pintu ruang OSIS.

 _"wah, rapat kali ini lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Tetapi sepertinya mereka tetap harus bersiap-siap besok….."_

――

One More Game

CHAPTER 2 END

――

BOOM! Gimana, gimana? Sabar ya si Yoongi belum ane munculin disini :V kayaknya baru chapter depan deh ane munculinnya~ kekeke maapkeun juga ceritanya malah agak agak terfokus sama WoShi, tapi ini FF Minyoon kok tetep jan khawatir, maap kalo bikin kecewah~ :V

―balasan review―

 **Minkook94** : umm itu siapa yha? Siapa yha? Tebak ajhaaa~ *ditabok* Yoi! Pasti MINYOON karena kayak ada ganjel-ganjelnya gitu kalo Jimin jadi uke WKWKWWK tapi as long as it's Yoongi and Jimin akusih fine fine ajaa:V

 **Firda743** : udah terkabul yepss :3 WoShi emang unyu bighit eh bingit~ /apaanwoi/

: udah dilanjut neh~ :D wah mudah-mudahan chap ini gak nambah ngebingungin ya ;-; ini MINYOON kok, Jimin jadi semenya J

 **SyubD** : aduh muup sekaleh si Seungcheol nggak sama Woozi, dia kan sama akuuu /ditendang sampe amrik/ :'v

 **Riska971** : tanpa babibu juga sudah di next^^

 **Phylindan** : AAAAHHHH SUNBAENIM NGEREVIEW FF SAYA *^* SAYA SELALU NGEREVIEW LOH DI AKUN SEBELAH/? /sujud syukur/ yups sekali~ maap kalo mudah ditebak:"3

 **Daphnaap** : AAAAAAA UDAH DILANJUT NIH /joget/ neee sama sama :3 aku juga demen Woozi sih lagian seventeen jarang ada FF nya kan ya hikseu~

 **Karina** : disini Yoongi belum aku munculin nih hikkss T^T mianhae mianhae hajimaa, chap depan aku munculin deh:3

 **Cime365** : ummm sama siapa ya ketauannya? Wkwkkw ikutin ajah~ ntar juga ketauan/? wehehehheh, iyaa Jimin seme dan Woozi juga sama Hoshi~~

―o―

Muup kalau ada review yang belum terbalas~ dan jangan bosan-bosan baca kelanjutannya FF ini yakkk:v makin banyak review makin kilat update /maksa woi/

Sekian aja deh, jangan lupa kirimkan komentar kalian di REVIEW dan jangan lupa juga untuk FAV dan FOLLOW! See ya next~ [baca juga Ficlet VKook ku ya! Masih anget tuh soalnya:V]

.bangtan-sarang.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One More Game

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi other BTS cast. Starring SEVENTEEN's Woozi (Lee Jihoon), Hoshi (Kwon Soonyoung), and S Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] Masa kecil Jimin―bukan, bagi Jimin, itu merupakan masa terberat karena hampir semua orang yang ia sayang... pergi meninggalkannya. (BTS FIC; YoonMin; MinYoon; Starring SEVENTEEN Woozi, Hoshi, S Coups)

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: this story and the idea is ORIGINALLY MINE, but all of the cast belongs to Bighit Entertaiment & God!

Note: typo(s), missing word(s) can found everywhere. So, forgive me if I did! .

WARNING : YAOI CONTENT INSIDE! ( BOY x BOY )

――

Bangtan_sarang presents

ONE MORE GAME: CHAPTER 3

Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Kim Namjoon | Min Yoongi

Kwon Soonyoung | Lee Jihoon | Choi Seungcheol

――

 ** _Seoul, 25 Desember._**

 _Hari ini adalah hari natal―dan aku tentu saja merayakannya. Ini adalah hari favoritku; dimana Ayah dan Ibu serta adik kecilku yang manis―Park Jinhee―dan juga Pama serta Bibiku, semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil membuka kado-kado natal dan duduk melingkari pohon natal yang... eum... kira-kira menjulang setinggi 2 meter itu. (oops, aku bahkan belum tahu bagaimana caranya berhitung)_

 _Saat itu aku sedang makan malam bersama dengan keluarga besarku. Semuanya mengobrol dan tertawa seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, aku tahu, Ibuku yang duduk di sebelah Bibi itu pasti sedang memendam sesuatu. Mata ibu tidak ikut tersenyum saat ia tertawa, dan kakinya terus saja bergerak gelisah. Jauh dari hari ini aku sudah mengerti, bahwa Ibu_ _ **masih**_ _mencintai Ayah._

 _Semuanya terasa begitu canggung bagi Ibu. Aku tahu, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanyalah anak berusia 7 tahun yang jelas tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi semakin berantakan hanya karena pemikiranku yang masih rendah dan... kekanakan?_ _―karena aku memang anak-anak―dan aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangan lembut Nenek sambil melanjutkan mengunyah paha bawah ayam kalkun; jatah makanku karena sudah menjadi anak baik selama satu tahun terakhir, hahaha._

 _Di hari esoknya, Ibu kembali pulang ke Busan bersama Jinhee dan_ _ **Ayah Jinhee**_ _, alias suami barunya. Ayah juga pulang ke California, tempat ia tinggal bersama pendamping barunya dan mungkin... bayi mungilnya? Entahlah, aku jarang sekali menerima surat dari Ayah._

 _Aku? Aku tahu diri dan sadar―tidak ada yang menginginkanku sebagai seorang anak. Oleh karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Nenek; satu-satunya pilihan yang sesungguhnya_ _ **memang**_ _aku inginkan._

 _Pelukan Nenek hangat, sehangat hatinya._

 _Elusan Nenek lembut, selembut tutur katanya._

 _Inilah yang aku butuhkan, bukan uang ataupun mainan; melainkan kasih sayang._

 ** _Seoul, 9 Maret._**

 _Nenek mengajakku bejalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Sebelumnya ia berbisik padaku; katanya, tempat yang akan dituju ini akan menjadi rumah kedua bagiku. Ia bahkan berani menjamin aku akan lebih sering berkunjung ke tempat ini daripada menghabiskan waktu di halaman depan rumah_ ― _menyirami bunga lili, bermain frisbee bersama Zee_ ― _anjing peliharaan Nenek, dan hal-hal semacamnya_ ― _bersama Nenek._

 _Di tengah perjalanan, Nenek menyerahkan kotak lumayan besar berwarna oranye padaku. Aku menerka; kotak ini pasti berisi sesuatu yang mahal. (Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menebak begitu) Netra polosku kemudian menatap Nenek seolah-olah bertanya 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' dan Nenek hanyalah tersenyum simpul sambil terus menggandeng tanganku dan melanjutkan berjalan._

 _Nenek menghentikan langkahnya setelah aku sampai di depan taman kota. Ia mendorong tubuhku pelan; mengisyaratkan untuk berjalan sendirian ke dalam taman itu. Mulanya aku takut, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sana. Ditambah lagi Nenek tidak sedang tidak berada di sisiku untuk mendampingi. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku begitu saja; melepas kecemasanku akan Nenek yang membiarkanku berjalan sendirian ke dalam taman. Di dekat pohon tak berdaun_ ― _aku menyebutnya begitu karena memang tidak ada daunnya_ ― _yang berposisi agak di tengah taman, aku melihat balon-balon, pita, dan bangku serta meja yang berwarna serba oranye._

 _Anak-anak yang aku tebak_ ― _aku benar-benar suka menebak_ ― _berusia dua atau tiga tahun diatasku benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku harus berjinjit-jinjit demi melihat orang yang nampaknya akan meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahun lingkaran_ yang berwarna― _sekali lagi_ ― _oranye, dan aku menebaknya lagi, itu terlihat seperti menggambarkan... sebuah bola basket. Jadi dia menyukai basket, huh?_

 _Dadaku terasa sesak karena telah berada cukup lama dalam kerumunan itu. Aku segera beranjak pergi dari sana dan mendudukkan diriku di bawah pohon tak berdaun. Selama aku duduk, pikiranku tak pernah berhenti berfikir; apakah Nenek mengutusku untuk memberikan kotak oranye ini... pada anak yang sedang berulang tahun itu?_

 _Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kerumunan itu berangsur-angsur menjadi sepi, dan aku dapat lebih jelas melihat orang itu; ia berkulit putih seperti salju_ ― _namun lebih pucat_ ― _rambutnya agak pirang, dan badan mungilnya itu berbalut kostum pemain basket dengan nomor 4. Herannya, wajahnya tampak begitu muda sampai malah terlihat lebih muda dariku, sedangkan lilin yang ia tiup tadi berbentuk angka 10. Atau... mungkin aku salah lihat, ya?_

 _Pikiranku terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang terlintas begitu saja sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ia tengah berjalan dengan angkuh, mengarah kepadaku. Mata sipitnya seakan-akan mencurigai keberadaanku, seperti 'mengapa kau berada disini?' 'aku tidak mengundangmu ke pestaku' atau mungkin 'kau penguntit ya?' dan terkaan anehku itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Bibir kecilnya yang ranum itu malah berucap, "ayo makan kue bersama" dan bila aku tidak salah, aku melihat sekilas senyuman tipis disertai semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya._

 _Setelah memakan sepotong kue bersamanya, aku menyerahkan kotak oranye itu. Aku memang tidak berbicara apapun sedaritadi, tetapi setidaknya dengan kotak ini aku telah mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, bukan? Nah, dengan keputusan dan responnya, aku semakin yakin bahwa Nenek_ _ **memang**_ _memberikan kotak ini dengan tujuan untuk diberikan kepadanya._

 _"Hm. Kita, kan, belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tetapi mengapa kau memberikan sepatu olahraga ini? Kau tahu dari mana aku sangat menginginkannya?" Ia bertanya dengan tiba-tiba sambil memandang wajahku datar dan menenteng kotak oranye itu. Aku bingung menjawabnya. Benar juga, aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya, bagaimana bisa aku memberikan kotak itu begitu saja_ ― _bahkan tanpa mengatakan sesuatu?_

 _Dengan agak menahan gugup, aku pun menjawab pertanyaan darinya seadanya. "e... entahlah, aku Park Jimin. Nenekku memberikanku ini, tetapi karena aku tidak tahu ini apa, aku berikan saja kepadamu. Lagipula kau sudah memberikanku kue; dan kau menyukai sepatunya kan? Oh, dan selamat ulang tahun!" Aku langung saja tersenyum setelah berucap panjang lebar. Aku sendiri masih bingung―kenapa bisa aku berbicara begitu banyak dan panjang lebar padanya?_

 _Ia ikut tersenyum dan meraih tangan kananku kemudian menjabatnya dengan erat. "aku Min Yoongi, bertemanlah denganku!" Ia langsung menarik tubuhku ke belakang ayunan kayu tua yang bergantung di pohon, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk dengan sangat manis sambil berpegang erat pada dua rantai ayunan. "Hei, Jimin! Dorong aku!" Mataku berkejap-kejap setelah mendengarnya, Ah? Jadi setelah beberapa bulan Ayah dan Ibu pergi, aku sudah mendapatkan teman?! Ini ajaib!_

 _"hyung! Bila aku mendorong terlalu kuat hingga kau terjatuh bagaimana? Kurasa segini sudah cukup tinggi." Aku mengatakan itu karena khawatir padanya. Yoongi hyung terus saja memintaku untuk mendorong lebih tinggi-tinggi-tinggi dan tinggi lagi. "Ayolah Jim, semakin tinggi aku terdorong, akan semakin seru!" Aku tersenyum sambil menatapi wajah tanpa cacatnya dan rambutnya yang agak pirang itu tersibak angin dengan sangat indah. "Lagipula aku tidak akan mati kemudian_ _ **meninggalkanmu**_ _karenanya. Ayo cepat dorong!"_

 _Senyuman cerahku semakin mengembang mendengarnya. "Baiklah,_ _ **kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain**_ _!" Ujarku sambil mendorong ayunan kayu itu sesuai dengan keinginan Yoongi hyung. "Hm, aku setuju, karena bila kau meninggalkanku, siapa yang akan mendorongkanku di atas ayunan ini?" Ia terkekeh renyah setelah mengatakannya. Mata sayunya membentuk garis lengkungan ke atas; yang persis seperti mata Nenek saat tersenyum bahagia. Entah mengapa, tetapi sungguh mirip. Setelahnya, kami terus mengobrol akan berbagai hal. Makanan favorit, minuman favorit, karakter kartun yang paling disukai, dan sebagainya. Bibirku memang sedang berbicara dengannya, tetapi otakku tidak bisa berhenti berfikir; apakah ini aku mulai..._ _ **menyukainya**_ _?_

 _Karena setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan padaku terasa begitu indah; orang boleh mengira aku masih kelas 1 SD, tetapi, bukankah kedewasaan itu bukan soal umur? Aku bahkan belum mengalami masa pubertas, tetapi entah mengapa, aku begitu mengagumi sosok Min Yoongi bahkan sejak pertama kali aku menatap iris hitamnya._

 ** _Seoul, 18 Maret._**

 _Nenek membangunkanku dengan tiba-tiba; membuatku penasaran dan refleks menoleh ke jendela di samping kananku―bukankah ini masih dini hari? Matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya sama sekali. Mengapa Nenek membangunkanku begitu pagi? Nenek menggenggam kedua pundakku dan berkata, "Jimin, Yoongi datang ke rumah. Sisir rambutmu dan cepatlah turun ke ruang tamu." A-apa? Yoongi hyung―aku biasa memanggilnya seperti itu―datang ke rumah sepagi ini? Aku berteriak dalam hati, AH! Dia pasti merindukanku dan ingin mengajakku bermain di bawah pohon tak berdaun seperti hari-hari lalu, kan? Aku sontak melompat dari tempat tidurku dan segera berdiri di depan kaca―menyisir rambut sekeren mungkin, sedikit mengelus piyamaku yang kusut dan menampilkan senyuman terbaikku agar terlihat tampan di hadapannya!_

 _Seusai itu, aku berlari menuruni tangga dan segera turun menuju ruang tamu. Hanya tinggal lima anak tangga tersisa hingga aku sampai di ruang tamu; aku melihat sekilas ke bawah. Hah? Mengapa di ruang tamu ada 3 orang? Bukankah Nenek bilang Yoongi hyung yang datang? Apakah orang itu mengantar Yoongi hyung ke sini karena masih dini hari? Karena penasaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk diam dan berhenti sejenak._

 _Aku melihat seorang kakek-kakek sedang berbincang dengan Nenek, dan Yoongi hyung yang mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan bucket hat agak kebesaran di kepalanya. Ia juga membawa tas ransel yang besar, yang bahkan terlihat lebih berat dari tubuhnya sendiri. Aku menatap Nenek yang terus berbincang dengan kakek itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah ini? Dan juga Yoongi hyung, apa yang ia lakukan bersama kakek itu?_

 _Kakiku menuruni anak tangga itu dengan perlahan. Setelah aku tiba di bawah, semuanya langsung menatapku. Terutama Nenek, ia langsung menarik lenganku perlahan dan mendudukanku di sampingnya. "Nek, ada apa?" Mataku beralih menatap Yoongi hyung yang berekspresi kusut. "Yoongi hyung, kau kenapa? Dan apa yang Kakek lakukan di sini?"_

 _Suasana di sana benar-benar menyedihkan―entah mengapa aku merasakannya seperti itu―mata Nenek terlihat seperti menyembunyikan begitu banyak sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada Ibu. Oh- apa jangan jangan... "Kakek ini dulunya adalah kakekmu, dan Yoongi Hyung―kau pasti sudah mengenalnya, kan? Ia cucu dari Kakek ini. Makanya Nenek mengenalkan Yoongi padamu, kalian berteman baik 'kan?"_

 _Sekujur tubuhku membatu seketika. Apa yang Nenek maksud dengan_ _ **dulunya**_ _? Mereka... bercerai? Seperti Ayah dan Ibu?... "Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan disini, Nek?" Tangan mungilku mengepal erat seraya tetap memperhatikan raut wajah Yoongi hyung yang semakin kusut, begitu juga dengan Kakeknya. Aku sedikit menatap keluar lewat pintu rumah yang terbuka setengah dan melihat sebuah van berwarna hitam lumayan besar yang pintu bagasinya masih terbuka. Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu nampak sedang mengangkut tas-tas besar seperti koper ke dalamnya._

 _"Aku... a-aku akan pulang ke Daegu hari ini," Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan menetes dari insan indah Yoongi hyung. Wajahnya yang cantik tertunduk; padahal, ia pasti pulang hanya untuk sementara, kan? Iya, kan?... pasti... dia tidak akan_ _ **meninggalkanku**_ _, kan? T-tidak... kami sudah berteman selama seminggu.. mana mungkin..._

 _"L-lalu kau besok akan kembali kan hyung? Kau akan bermain denganku lagi kan? Kau akan duduk di bangku ayunan kayu itu dan aku masih akan tetap mendorongnya kan? Iya kan?"_

 _Gelengan kepalanya membuatku diam dan sadar bahwa ia takkan kembali._

 _Setelah itu aku sepenuhnya tersadar, bahwa perasaan_ _ **sayang**_ _tidak akan hilang dengan begitu mudah meskipun mereka meninggalkanku; seperti rasa sayangku kepada_ _ **Ayah**_ _,_ _ **Ibu**_ _, dan juga..._ _ **Yoongi hyung**_ _._

――

Dan sekarang disinilah aku. Park Jimin sepuluh tahun kemudian. Aku telah berumur 17 tahun sekarang; dan meskipun begitu, masih teringat segar dalam otakku akan seorang Min Yoongi. Di telingaku terpasang earphone berwarna putih―melantunkan lagu klasik yang membuatku semakin sedih dibuatnya; ditambah lagi langit malam yang mendung membuatku semakin... rindu.

Aku mengayunkan ayunan tempat aku duduk―ayunan di bawah pohon tak berdaun―sambil membuka ponselku. "Hmmmh.." aku mendesah lelah sambil terus mencoba dan menuliskan beberapa _keyword_ di mesin pencarian.

 _'Min Yoongi'_

 _'YoonGi Min'_

 _'Min Yun Gi'_

Semua _keyword_ itu sudah aku coba, dan sepertinya Yoongi hyung tidak memiliki satu pun media sosial. Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali membongkar rak buku Nenek―rumah Nenek sekarang sudah menjadi rumahku sebagai warisan, sejak Nenek menyatakannya secara tertulis surat warisannya―dan hasilnya? Nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan nomor telepon Kakek. Tidak harus telepon, dapat mengiriminya pesan saja perasaanku akan lebih tenang.

Berbicara soal pesan, aku masih terngiang soal pesan misterius yang aku terima beberapa hari lalu... tentang penolakan pembubaran ekstra kurikuler basket. Basket ini mengingatkanku begitu banyak tentang perjumpaan pertamaku dengan Yoongi hyung; dan itu membuatku berpikir sekali lagi―apakah keputusan yang aku ambil itu benar?

BZZZZ― BZZZZ― BZZZZ―

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar tiga kali. Oh, khusus untuk 3 kali getar ini, menandakan ada pesan masuk dari Seungcheol sunbaenim. Well, sebuah kebetulan yang sebenarnya kedengaran agak mengerikan. Aku melirik arloji perakku dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.36. Ada perlu apa ia sampai mengirimiku pesan semalam ini? Tanpa berlama-lama, aku pun segera membuka pesan dari Seungcheol sunbaenim.

 _To: Park Jimin_

 _From: Seung_Cheol_Choi_

 _Park Jimin, bisakah kau datang ke sekolah sekarang juga?_

 _Aku mendapatkan pesan aneh. Dan orangnya berada di sini!_

 _Aku harap 20 menit cukup bagimu._

 _Kumohon bergegaslah! Kau terlibat!_

A-apa? Pesan... aneh? Jangan-jangan Seungcheol sunbaenim juga mendapatkan pesan yang- AH! Tunggu aku, Seungcheol sunbaenim!

――

Jimin berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri trotoar kota Seoul yang padat akan lautan manusia―dengan earphone yang masih bertengger di telinganya. "Oh, maaf! Aku sedang tergesa-gesa!" Jimin tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata itu karena saking kencangnya ia berlari sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Beberapa orang ada yang memakluminya dengan berkata _'tidak apa-apa'_ atau mengabaikannya (Jimin lebih menerima yang seperti ini), dan juga ada orang yang tak segan-segan memakinya dengan kata-kata _'kebun binatang'_.

Detik terus berlalu dan tak terasa 18 menit sudah ia tempuh dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah. _Nyaris_ memang. Beruntungnya, di saat penyebrangan terakhir ia _belum_ mati tertabrak bus dan lampu koridor di sekolahnya belum dipadamkan. Karena bila tidak, Jimin lebih memilih kabur dari sana, kembali berlari ke rumah, kemudian pergi tidur.

Ia mulai memperlambat lajunya setelah berdiri di depan ruang BK yang kelihatannya mencekam. Jimin mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan sedang itu yang agak terbuka sedikit. Mata jelinya menerobos masuk dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang mengerubungi Seungcheol di meja kerjanya.

"Hm, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan- ASTAGA, KWON SOONYOUNG!" Jimin yang menyadari salah satu dari sekitar 4 orang yang mengerumuni Seungcheol sunbaenim itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung, yaitu hoobae favoritnya sekaligus yang ia kagumi―karena ia adalah kapten tim futsal―dan rambut pirangnya―yang mirip dengan-ehm-kau tahu?―ternyata juga terlibat dalam permasalahan membingungkan ini? Dan oh, Jimin menepuk keningnya sendiri; tebak siapa lagi yang terlibat?

 _Double Kim, Troublemaker Kim, The-Destroyer-of-Everything Kim..._

Alias Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon.

Dan... kenapa Lee Jihoon―si Rambut Pink―juga ada di sini?..

"Jimin, mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tetang potensi mereka? Dan bagaimana kau bisa setega ini untuk membubarkan ekstra kurikuler basket, padahal yang mereka butuhkan hanya seorang _coach_ baru yang lebih bisa melatih dan memperhatikan mereka?" Seungcheol yang duduk di meja kerjanya itu menatap dingin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Apalagi Jihoon, ugh, dengan mata sipitnya yang _biasa-saja-sudah-sinis_ itu menatap jimin dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Seungcheol.

Jimin mematung berdiri di hadapan mereka berempat sambil tertunduk. Ia tidak punya sepatah kata pun untuk diucapkan kepada mereka, terutama kepada Seungcheol dan juga Jihoon. Bila dipikir secara logika, Jihoon marah kepada Jimin itu memang wajar; kapten mana yang tidak marah apabila tim yang dipimpinnya diremehkan oleh seorang ketua OSIS yang bahkan tidak mahir bermain basket―Jihoon tahu itu dari cara berjalannya yang santai dan.. terlalu _lunglai_ ; tidak seperti para pemain basket yang cara berjalannya _'tidak santai'_. (kalau ini sepertinya cuma anggapan Jihoon saja)

Senyum jahil terpatri dengan―entah mengapa―sangat _cocok_ di wajah Jihoon, "atau... apakah kau ingin melupakan masa lalumu, sehingga olahraga favoritnya kau putuskan untuk _dimusnahkan_ dari sekolah ini?" Mata Jimin terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya yang tertunduk langsung terangkat kembali. _Olahraga favorit_ , katanya? Min Yoongi―apakah dia mengenalnya?

"Jihoon, apa yang kau bicarakan? K-kwon Soonyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Badan Jimin mulai gemetar setelah teringat _lagi_ sepintas kenangan yang pernah ia buat bersama dengan Yoongi. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya kepadanya, _bajingan_. Soonyoung itu pacarku, jadi dia tidak akan **_meninggalkanku_** dan menemaniku di sini. Apa kau puas?" Jimin merasa sekujur badannya mulai merinding mendengarnya; suhu tangan dan kakinya pun serentak menurun menjadi sangat dingin. "H-hei, Jihoon-ah, cukup..." Soonyoung berbisik pelan ke telinga Jihoon.

Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak berani berkutik; tetap dalam posisinya dan membungkam mulut cerewet masing-masing. Huft, untung saja di saat yang menegangkan ini mereka tahu situasi dan tidak menambah masalah baru karena ulah _random_ tiba-tibanya. "Jadi, Lee Jihoon, cara apa yang kau inginkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Dengan cara yang tadi?" ...Tunggu sebentar, cara apa?

Jihoon kembali menyeringai tajam sambil berjalan mendekat ke hadapan Jimin. Jihoon menusuk mata Jimin dengan tatapannya yang penuh kengerian. "Aku sudah menyiapkan coach baru, Seungcheol sunbaenim. Dan Park Jimin-ssi, kau harus tahu orangnya." Keringat dingin seakan tak bisa berhenti untuk mengucur deras dari sekitar pelipis Jimin. " _Yoongi hyung_ , kemarilah"

Ucapan Jihoon itu membuat Jimin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

 _"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu kan, Jimin?"_

――

One More Game

CHAPTER 3 END

――

HEYYO SEMUANYAH! /teriak make toa masjid/salah/ muup sekaleh lama banget updatenya dikarenakan sibuk sekolah /sok sibuk/ kekkekekee maaf juga kalo kurang memuaskan dan bagian Yoonginya muncul cuma sedikeyttt :"( pelan pelan ini soalnya hehehehe, nanti semakin chapternya berlanjut semakin terfokus sama MinYoon nya makanya semangatin aku yah/ngarep/terbar flying kisseu/

―balasan review―

 **Firda473:** udah next nih... mm kalo HoZinya blm romance disini kan cm slight aja ya wakss xD /ditampar/ nanti aku bikini sekalinya romance jadi romance banget deehhh insya allah.. anyways muup yha karena updatenya telaat

 **:** tos dulu sini /tos/ iya ada kontroversi nih.. gatau kontroversi apa bkn yak ini :v wkwkwk ^^ silakan dinikmati ceritanya yahh~ thx semangatnya dan makasih udh mau nunggu~ maaf bikin lama nunggunya krn lama update hehehheee

 **Riska971:** nih muncul yoonginya pas masa kecil kk ^^ hope u like it, maap updatenya lama.-.

 **Cime365:** anak basket emang ketjeh hiks buktinya Kris kece tuh B') /BAPERRRRR/ hmm setelah disini masih mikir si Woozi gemesin apa malah nyeremin? Kkk XD ukenya ya Woozi dong~ dia cimit jutek gitu wkwk sedangkan si Hoshinya hyper, suka keinget MinYoon :v maafkeun yahhh updatenya lamaaa..

 **Daphnaap:** waah muupkan aku nde kalo gitu /bow 360 derajat/ggg waktu itu ada kesalahan teknis jadi aku delete trus post lg deh ehehheheh maapkeun aku yaks, hmm ga janji deh kalo vkook, tapi aku bikin ficlet vKook tuh bisa diliat di profile ku ya judulnya **'You Are My Coffee'** bhaqq promosi :"3 maap telat updatenya ya silakan dinikmatii ^^

 **Minkook94:** muncul kok muncul tp flashback pas masa kecil ehehehe saksikan chap depan nya untuk 'minyoon' yang sesungguhnya! /trs yg ini minyoon palsu? Waks-_-/ udh dilanjut yaakk maap telat updatenyaa..

 **Hyerin song:** siapa yahh? Baca di chap ini aja hahahah^^ maaf telat updatenya hope u like it!

 **MyNameX:** awww makasihhh xD gapapa kok ninggalin jejak kan yg penting biar merasa dihargai :' /malahcurhat/ anyways maafkan aku yah updatenya telat dan lamaaaaaaa banget

 **Ycsupernova:** tenang aja Yoongi uke kok disini^^ maaf late updatenya yaaaaaaa

 **Naegahoshi11:** ahahahhaha emang gemesun tuh bedua minta digigit kadang :v maap late updatenya ya btw ehehehhe

 **Callieag97:** TERLANJUTKAN SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA! WKWKWKW maaf late updatenya :'v

 **Kyuminsimple0713:** disini semuanya ketauan lohhh hahaha ^^ tergantung doa dari readers nih bikin yoonminnya banyak apa setelah ini tamat langsung pensiun /gaaaa jangan sampe wkwkwkw :'v/ thx udah baca~ maaf late updatenya^^

―o―

 **BUAT SEMUANYA! Makasih se-banget-bangetnya dari aku untuk kalian yang:**

-baca

-review

-fav

-follow

-baca dan review

-baca review dan fav

-baca review fav dan follow

 **POKOKNYA BUAT SEMUANYA, MAKASIH BANGET! ;-;**

Duuuuhhh jangan bosen bosen yaaa baca FF buatanku yang gaje ini wkwkwkkw ;;;;-;;;; tanpa kalian, aku udah unmotivated banget buat nulis sebanyak ini hohohohooh /ea/apaanwoi/ doain juga buat real life ku yah yang taun depan UN :"D huhuhuhu. Pokoknya aku sayang banget sama kalian 3

Mau kenalan/temenan/ngobrol ngobrol? Follow aja fan acc ku di twitter, usernamenya yoonminsbaby. Nanti minta polbek aja pasti dipolbek xD kalo mau line ntar tanyain ID ku di dm aja :3 *siapa jg yang mau woi*

Andddd, tetep pantengin FF ini ya! Kejadiannya Insya Allah gak terduga kok/? Wish you have a great day n see u at the next update!

Love, bangtan-sarang.

Mwahmwahmwahmwahmwahmwahmwah! /alaymodeon :v/


	4. Chapter 4

One More Game

― bangtan sarang ―

[summary]

❝ Otak Jimin sepertinya sudah _error_ sekarang, karena semua hal yang ia alami terasa begitu aneh dan memusingkan. Ditambah lagi kehadiran _orang itu_ yang selalu tidak terduga... ❞

Yeah, enjoy reading :3

CHAPTER 4, START!

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu kan, Jimin?"_

Kalimat singkat yang Yoongi ucapkan itu membuat Jimin merinding dibuatnya. Ia tertegun menatap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya itu―sesosok orang yang begitu ia rindukan dan selalu melekat permanen di otaknya. Seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon berbelas-belas kilometer, keringat dingin menetes sedikit demi sedikit di sekitar pelipis Jimin. Tangannya pun gemetar dan lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jimin memberanikan diri untuk maju mendekati Yoongi. Tangan sebelah kanannya hendak menggapai tangan Yoongi.

"Hei, jangan menyentuhnya"

Ucapan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan Jimin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon yang sedaritadi berdiri di belakang meja Seungcheol segera beralih ke hadapan Jimin, yaitu ke sebelah Yoongi, lebih tepatnya agak ke belakang. Kedua tangan lebarnya itu ia letakkan ke atas pundak sempit Yoongi. "Orang ini, Jimin, kau **jangan pernah menyentuhnya**."

Taehyung juga kebingungan menyaksikan tiga manusia di hadapannya. "Yah, kalian, drama apa lagi ini?" Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan mereka membuat drama baru? Yang benar saja. Besok masih ada sekolah, _man_.

Sedangkan Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol terlihat sama sekali tidak mempunyai minat untuk berbicara. Seolah-olah mereka membiarkan orang-orang itu mengurusi urusannya masing-masing.

"Jimin, aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini setelah sekian lama; benar-benar lama. Aku peringatkan sekali lagi―kau, jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Oh, bahkan jangan pernah berani untuk menatapnya." Kata-kata Namjoon barusan benar-benar membuat temperatur udara di ruang BK yang sudah tinggi menjadi lebih tinggi. Menjadi lebih panas dan gerah. "Kau ini siapa? Siapa kau melarang-larangku seenaknya?"

Emosinya yang mulai tersulut itu membuat nada bicaranya semakin meninggi. Dan Jihoon yang risiih akan hal itu mulai ikut bersuara.

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kalian ini siapa? Berhenti berdebat di depanku. Apa kalian lupa ada kakakku di sini?" Jimin yang mendengarnya itu langsung mengunci mulutnya dan agak menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Namjoon melemparkan tatapan jengkelnya pada Jimin. "Jihoon, untuk apa kau mengajaknya kemari?" Jimin bertanya.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum polos. "Untuk melatih tim basketku, tentu saja." Siku kecil miliknya ia senggolkan ke lengan Soonyoung dengan sengaja. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Seungcheol sunbaenim, ada satu persyaratan lagi." Jihoon berucap ringan tanpa berkontak mata dengan Seungcheol. "Lebih baik kau cepat saja,"

Soonyoung menunduk tanpa ekspresi, kakinya terus bergerak tidak nyaman menunggu perkataan Jihoon selanjutnya. "Kau gugup, ya, Soonie?" Seakan-akan tahu isi pikiran Soonyoung, Jihoon kembali menyenggol lengan Soonyoung dengan cara yang sama.

Soonyoung tidak merespon dan memilih untuk menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Berhubung beberapa minggu lagi turnamen basket dan futsal akan dilaksanakan bersamaan, aku ingin membuat ini sebagai sebuah pertandingan tersendiri." Ujar Jihoon mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi, apabila tim basket meraih medali yang lebih tinggi daripada yang tim futsal dapatkan, ekstra kurikuler futsal harus dibubarkan; begitu juga sebaliknya." Lanjut Jihoon angkuh. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sambil mengaduh pelan. Soonyoung sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Soonyoung bingung harus berpihak pada siapa; antara pacarnya, atau harga dirinya yang juga sebagai kapten tim futsal. _Man_ , dia ini laki-laki. Harga dirinya adalah aset yang paling berharga yang ia punya; dan alangkah tidak etis apabila dia _luluh_ begitu saja karena mengalah demi pacarnya.

Jimin sontak saja langsung meninggikan nada bicaranya penuh emosi. "Yah! Sampai kapan kau terus bermain-main seperti ini, Jihoon-ah?!" Jihoon pun membalas ucapan Jimin. "Hei, bercerminlah! Kau dulu juga meremehkan timku, kan? Ah, atau sepertinya aku tahu, kau takut akan kalah, kan?"

Tubuh Jimin yang sudah basah kuyup itu menjadi lebih basah lagi karena keringatnya yang terus megucur. Perkataan Jihoon itu membuat dirinya menjadi begitu terpancing, terlebih kedatangan Yoongi yang mendadak tanpa sinyal apapun―dan ucapan Namjoon yang seakan-akan telah terjadi ' _sesuatu_ ' antara dirinya dengan Yoongi yang tidak Jimin ketahui.

Terlampau lelah, Jimin melenguh frustasi. Otaknya sudah mentok untuk berfikir lagi; kepalanya pun mulai terasa sakit dan berdenyut. "Seungcheol sunbaenim―"

Sungcheol dibuat jengkel karena drama konyol adik-adik kelasnya itu. Ia menggebrak meja kayu coklatnya kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan hentakan kakinya yang begitu keras. "Aku ini bukan kepala sekolah kalian, mengerti? Aku ini hanya wakil kesiswaan utusan guru! Yang benar saja, kalau mau bermain drama ya ikut ekstra kurikuler teater saja! Tidak ada futsal ataupun basket apalah itu!"

Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. "Untuk kakakkmu yang akan menjadi pelatih tim basket di sekolah ini, oke. Aku mengizinkannya. Tetapi kalau yang ini, jangan libatkan aku, kumohon. Kewenanganku ini ada batasnya."

――

Waktu terus bergulir dan malam semakin larut. Saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Atmosfir ruang BK yang serba putih itu tetap bersuasana tidak nyaman. Semuanya sudah seperti manikin; berdiam diri di tempat dan membisu. Kecuali Seungcheol yang sepertinya keadaan dirinya sudah mulai mendingin dan lebih tenang.

Seungcheol mengemasi barang barangnya. Barang terakhir miliknya, yaitu bolpoin silver yang sejak tadi terjatuh di atas lantai ia pungut dan ia selipkan di saku depan jasnya, diikuti dengan tas ransel hitam di samping kursi miliknya yang kemudian digendongnya.

"Aku mau pulang, dan kalian semua sebaiknya juga pulang." Seungcheol kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, menunggu yang lain untuk keluar juga "Lho, sedang tunggu apa? Cepat keluar! Keluar!" Lalu satu persatu orang mulai keluar dari ruang BK itu.

Seungcheol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil sebuah kunci kecil. Kunci itu ia masukkan ke lubang kunci dan diputarnya sebanyak dua kali ke kanan― _klek, klek_.

Ruang BK telah terkunci sekarang, dan Seungcheol pun meninggalkan segerombolan orang itu begitu saja. "Aku butuh istirahat ekstra.. huh" Keluhnya pelan.

Beberapa saat setelah Seungcheol meninggalkan mereka, semuanya menjadi serba canggung. Rencana Taehyung memancing si 'kapten basket' itu benar-benar keputusan yang salah hingga semuanya berujung menjadi berantakan.

Di sebrang ruang BK adalah loker-loker besi besar, dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa begitu kompak bersandar di depannya, kemudian menatap langit-langit koridor dan tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara Jihoon memecah keheningan singkat itu.

Jihoon menggandeng tangan Soonyoung―menggenggamnya erat―dan mendongak untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku menginap di rumahmu saja, ya? Biarkan orang-orang ini mengurus masalahnya.." katanya memohon. Jelas saja, Soonyoung melotot terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Jihoon menjadi... berubah begitu cepat. Tadi ia terliha begitu sangar, dan sekarang?...

Wajah bulat Soonyoung agak memerah karena saking terkejutnya dengan ajakan Jihoon. "Tapi, ka-kakakmu―" "Sudah kubilang biarkan saja, bawel!".

Dan mereka pun pergi;

Tanpa tanggapan apapun dari Yoongi, yang merupakan kakak dari Jihoon.

――

"Sudahlah Jim, kau segera pulang sana. Ikuti saja 'game' dari Jihoon itu. Lagipula kita memang salah kan? Mau bagaimana lagi," Tangan Taehyung mengusap pundak teman di sampingnya itu perlahan. Setidaknya... Taehyung sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan Jimin, kan?

Namjoon menoleh, "Ya, sebaiknya kita singkirkan dulu saja yang tadi itu. Besok kita harus sekolah, dan tugas―" "Cukup."

Namjoon yang niat awalnya ingin membuat suasana sedikit menjadi lebih baik pun dibuat agak kesal dengan tanggapan Jimin yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan tidak sopan. Namjoon kemudian terkekeh kecil. Ia jelas merasa tidak dihargai karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja; dan seharusnya Jimin sudah tahu kalau Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Jimin berkacak pinggang dan membalas Namjoon diiringi tawa kesalnya. "Hei, Namjoon hyung, kau sengaja melibatkan diri, huh?"

Mereka kembali tersulut dengan amarah. Namjoon melangkah maju, kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya hendak memukul Jimin. "Kurang ajar, dasar bocah!" Dan Jimin pun tidak takut lagi, ia sudah memprediksi apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan; ia juga siap untuk berkelahi dengan sahabat yang menurutnya sudah menusuknya dari belakang itu.

Ayunan tangan Namjoon begitu cepat, tetapi untunglah Taehyung lebih cepat berpindah posisi dari samping Jimin menjadi di tengah-tengah antara mereka berdua. Taehyung merentangkan tangannya dan mendorong kedua temannya ke arah yang berlawanan agar mereka tidak berkelahi. "Hei! Apa kalian gila?! Hentikan!" ucapnya terengah-engah saking lelahnya.

Sekitar setengah menit, akhirnya mereka terpisah juga. "Benar-benar, apa kalian diracuni oleh Jihoon sampai-sampai hampir terjadi baku hantam seperti ini?!" Taehyung menatap Namjoon dan Jimin keheranan sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangkanya, sungguh! Semua ini kelewatan, kalian tahu?!"

Tak lama kemudian, Nafas Taehyung berangsur-angsur normal kembali dan jiwanya sudah mulai stabil lagi. "Ya sudah, kalian semua aku antar pulang saja, aku akan telepon taksi. Dan Yoongi hyung―"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

"Lho, kok.." Ujar Taehyung ketakutan. "Yoong― Yoongi hyung tadi ada di sini, kan?..."

――

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu, tetapi aku juga membencimu"_

 _"Bodoh, kau kan sedang tidur. Aku tak seharusnya mengajakmu berbicara..."_

 _"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menunggumu, ternyata kau berteman dengannya ya―"_

 _"Jimin..."_

 _"Wajahmu semakin tirus, berbeda sekali ketika terakhir kali aku menemuimu..."_

 _"Sudah lama, ya"_

 _"Jimin... ayo berteman lagi seperti dulu"_

 _"Jimin..."_

 _"Aku... mencin―"_

 _"Ah, tidak, a―aku..."_

 _Lho, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau berhenti?_

 _Aku sedang fokus mendengarkanmu..._

 _Lanjutkan.. lanjutkan saja.. kenapa suara ini menjadi semakin lirih?..._

 _Apa kau pergi... lagi?_

――

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan disebabkan oleh _mimpi buruk_. Ia mengerang kesal sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Aku memimpikannya lagi..."

Setelah beberapa saat tubuh Jimin pun mulai rileks kembali, dan deru nafasnya juga sudah tidak seburuk tadi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah jam beker berwarna putih di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. "Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membersihkan diri dan segera berangkat ke sekolah,"

Jimin pun berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku dan sangat pegal. "Hoaaaaam, tubuhku rasanya lelah sekali― E-eh?" di saat Jimin menggerakkan lehernya, ada satu hal yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

 _Sepotong cheesecake dengan saus blueberry._

Roti itu terdapat di atas piring yang bersebelahan dengan jam bekernya tadi. Jimin merasa aneh, sepertinya ia tidak sedang berulang tahun sekarang, dan semalam tadi tidak ada yang mampir ke rumahnya.

Jimin merinding seketika.

Ia pun melesat menuju kamar mandi, menuntaskan keperluan pertamanya dulu.

Sekitar lima belas menit setelahnya, Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan bathrobe abu-abu dan tentu saja, dengan aroma wangi yang begitu menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Jimin membuka almari coklat yang ada tepat di sebelah pintu kamar mandi dan mencari-cari _blazer_ seragam sekolahnya.

"Lho, blazernya di mana ya?" Pagi harinya kembali dibuat bingung oleh kejadian-kejadian tak biasa. Oh astaga! Jimin baru sadar kalau ternyata blazernya sudah terletak manis di atas tempat tidurnya!

"Oke, ini mulai tidak beres.."

Dan sebenarnya Jimin lebih ' _tidak beres_ ', karena walaupun semuanya begitu aneh, ia tetap memakan sepotong cheesecake blueberry yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya itu.

――

Jimin duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Di bangku tengah; sekitar baris ketiga, biasanya bersama Namjoon atau Taehyung―dan ia tidak pernah duduk sendirian.

Namun sekarang, ia duduk sendirian; sedangkan Namjoon dan Taehyung duduk di belakangnya, asyik bermain game seolah-olah tidak menganggap kehadiran Jimin.

Yah, mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, sebenarnya ini sangat wajar. Taehyung dan Namjoon mengacuhkannya, _itu wajar_. Emosi Jimin benar-benar terkuras oleh kejadian itu. Dan saat ini, canggung sekali apabila Jimin menggabungkan diri dengan mereka.

"Ah, Hoseok hyung!" Mata Jimin melebar setelah melihat salah satu dari temannya―Jung Hoseok―sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tas ransel yang masih tertempel di punggungnya.

Hoseok menoleh mendengar teriakan Jimin yang nyaring itu. "Hoi, kenapa?" tanyanya. Jimin tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak punya teman sebangku... jad―" "Jadi aku akan duduk di sampingmu"

Tidak Jimin sangka, Hoseok dengan mudahnya mengiyakan ' _kode_ ' yang Jimin sampaikan. Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jimin dan berbisik lirih. "Ada masalah dengan mereka?" dan Jimin kembali memasang tampang datarnya sambil mengangguk. "Hm,"

――

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antara Jimin dengan Namjoon maupun Taehyung. Pelajaran yang gurunya sampaikan tidak masuk ke otaknya. Hoseok yang kebetulan melirik ke arah Jimin pun dibuat penasaran. "Kau mau cerita sekarang, Chim?"

Jimin tidak merespon. Entah Hoseok yang kelewat perhatian atau bagaimana, tetapi kan Namjoon dan Taehyung duduk tepat di belakangnya; dan Jimin adalah seorang penakut yang tidak mungkin bertingkah senekat itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tanya sendiri saja, ah." Hoseok berbalik ke belakang. "Ey, Namjoonie, kau―"

Dengan refleksnya yang bergerak begitu cepat, Jimin langsung melayangkan spidol besar yang tergenggam di tangannya tepat ke jidat Hoseok.

Dan otomatis―

"AAAAAAAAAH PARK JIMIN SIALAN!"

―Hoseok berteriak dengan sangat _hyper_ , membuat sang guru merasa tertarik untuk turut melemparkan satu spidol besar lagi.

"Mampus kau hyung"

――

Jimin berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang cepat sambil menenteng sebuah map merah di tangan kanannya. Ia sesekali melirik ke arloji miliknya, khawatir akan terlambat datang di ruang BK.

Lagi-lagi ruang BK; urusan Jimin tentang ekstra kurikuler yang memusingkan itu belum juga selesai. Oh, sebenarnya sudah selesai―hanya saja, urusannya dengan Jihoon...

" _Good afternoon_ , Park Jimin!"

Sial.

Jimin sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara milik adik kelasnya yang berambut merah muda; yang sangat menjengkelkan dan sumber dari segala sumber masalah. **Lee Jihoon** , dengan santainya menyapa tanpa menggunakan _'–hyung'_ padanya. Keadaan seperti ini memaksa Jimin untuk menghentikan langkahnya dulu.

"Siang, Jihoon." Balas Jimin seadanya. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi, mencoba tidak mencari masalah baru.

Jihoon yang berada di belakang Jimin merasa terabaikan―lebih tepatnya, direndahkan. Melihat Jimin mulai berjalan lagi, Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya dengan tujuan agar bisa berjalan sejajar di samping Jimin dan melanjutkan _obrolannya_ tadi. "Oooh, ketua OSIS kita sedang sibuk, ya, rupanya?" Jihoon memancing.

Jimin tidak tahu seberdosa apakah ia sampai-sampai Jihoon seakan tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya. Dan hal ini sungguh mempersulit hidupnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang ada beberapa urusan. Aku sedang buru-buru." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kanan, mencoba tenang menghadapi Jihoon. "Kau ada perlu denganku atau bagaimana?"

Jihoon juga menghentikan langkahnya dan membalas tatapan Jimin. "Santai, Park Jimin. Uh― tidak ada, selain kesepakatan kita," Jihoon mengeluarkan ponsel bercase soft pink dari saku celananya. ' _Oh Tuhan, anak ini benar-benar..._ ' Batin Jimin dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Kau menang, kami bubar. Kami menang, kau bubar. Hanya seperti itu." Ucap Jihoon sambil seperti mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan memaparkan _senyuman-tidak-percaya_ nya kepada Jihoon. "Oh astaga, kau benar-benar serius tentang itu? Dengar, aku sedang ada banyak masalah. Baik itu denganmu, guru BK, Seungcheol sunbaenim, ditambah lagi dengan yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikiranku yaitu **kakak** mu! Jadi mulai sekarang, kau lebih baik pergi karena bahkan waktuku tidak akan sudi terbuang karena kau tidak ada henti-hentinya ribut tentang **permasalahan sampah** ini!"

Suara Jimin yang semakin meninggi disertai intonasinya yang semakin cepat itu membuat seisi koridor tertegun melihatnya.

 _Park Jimin itu terkenal karena kedisiplinan dan keramahannya, dan yang sekarang mereka lihat adalah kebalikan dari yang biasanya mereka lihat selama ini._

"Kau mengerti, Lee Jihoon?"

Dan Jimin pun melanjutkan berjalan ke ruang BK dengan langkah yang lebih cepat lagi, meninggalkan Jihoon yang tak ia sadari sedang tersenyum angkuh.

――

Tok tok tok―

Jimin mengetuk pintu ruang BK sambil menunggu sahutan dari seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Masuk saja, Jim." Tanpa berlama-lama, Jimin segera memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang BK; kemudian ia menutup pintunya lagi.

"Selamat si―"

Lidah Jimin tercekat begitu saja. Alisnya mengernyit, memastikan bahwa seseorang yang lihat itu bukanlah...

 _"Yoongi hyung? Kau... di sini?"_

Seungcheol tertawa kecil melihat perubahan raut wajah jimin yang awalnya semangat langsung menjadi _drop_ dan terlihat sangat kaget.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang terduduk manis di atas sofa ruang BK yang nyaman itu tersenyum manis kepada Jimin. _"Kau suka cheesecakenya?"_

"Ba― bagaimana kau..."

"Sini, dokumennya. Nanti aku sampaikan ke guru BK. Selamat berduaan." Seungcheol mendekati Jimin dan menyambar map merah yang dibawa Jimin itu; ia pun keluar dari ruang BK, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi berdua.

Hanya berdua, dan Jimin benar-benar dibuat kebingungan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4, END!

.

Yosh :'3 maapkan daku yang kalo update selalu ngaret, salahkan tugas-tugas membahenol yang selalu menumpuk ini.

Aku lagi UAS dan nyempetin buat update ini btw hehe minta semangatnya buat akyu doong .ggg

Btw, kalian bosen nunggu ff ini nggak sih? :'D kalian mau update lama tp panjang atau fast update tp Cuma dikit, paling 1k words gitu. **Mohon pendapatnya** ya ini aku usahain ko! :'3

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca sampe sini! Buat yang request **VKOOK** , kayaknya nanti muncul deh :3 mwehehehe. Sekali lagi makaasiiih banget yeth moaah 3

Jangan lupa **REVIEW,** **FAV** , dan **FOLLOW** kalau kalian sukaa~~ **RnR** uga boleh :3

.

― balasan review ―

 **Kyuminsimple0713** GYAAAHAHAHAHA aku juga malah jadi baper sendiri X'D iyanih si woozi aku bikin kompor, abis mukanya sama kayak suga. Jutek jutek unyu gituu .gg wkwkwk iya masi lama tp makasih :3 cimid cem woozi hohoho -00- udah dilanjut kayh!

bener nih dagdigdug? Seneng gitu kalo bisa bikin orang dagdigdug/? Wkwkwk.. ini MinYoon kok alias Jimin yang jadi semenya :3 hehehe maaf ya lamaL mudahmudahan kamu suka ya!

 **Riska971** bukaaan hihi yang neror si woozi cimit xD ok udah dilanjut ya maaf lama huhuhu.. diusahain besok kilat deh abis uas~

 **Yukiyukaji** hihihiihi~ wah kan aku udah manis/? Gatau nih kalo junghan kayanya gaada heumm. Seneng deh kalo kamu suka muehehhee ;u; panggil aja sarangie *apaan :v ok ok udha dilanjut yes!

 **MyNameX** aku jg suka ih kalo jimin disiksa muahahahaa samaan xD heumm gatau deh berantem apa ga~ wkwk. Ok ok makasih yap moaah~

 **Shipyon** LANJUT QAQAAAAA. Nah ini pilih aja ya mau fast tp pendek atau lama tp panjang wkwkw :3

 **Ghea atreides** maafkan aku yg suka yoongi jadi uke~ hahaha semoga kamu suka yaa :3

 **Dhita YDS** nangis? HUWAAAA AKU JUGA NANGIS KARENA BISA BIKIN NANGIS/? Maap yeth lama updatenyaaa..

 **TASDENIM** wkwkw yah napa baru nemu hiksss :'3 ini udh dilanjut okeeehhh...

 **SweetHoon** ini udh dilanjut ya vkook nya diusahakan, tp kayaknya ada vkook kok soalnya ide sudah bermunculan di otakku ini/? xD

 **GitARMY** no problem! Makasih supportnya ayanq moaah :* 3

 **Aylopyu** iya hoho drpd gak ripiu/? Iya si jihun emang licik licik gimana gitu hoams xD ini udh dilanjut yeps makasih supportny moah :3

― ― ― ― ―

Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren, maaf kalo ada yang ga kebales yah :3

Salam unyu unyu moah dari sarangie :3

. bangtan-sarang .


	5. Chapter 5

One More Game

― bangtan sarang ―

[summary]

❝ Jimin akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Yoongi. Namun, ada satu alasan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa kembali _'dekat'_ begitu saja seperti sedia kala. ❞

Okeh, enjoy reading! :3

CHAPTER 5, START!

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mendekati Jimin dan menyambar map merah yang dibawa Jimin itu; ia pun keluar dari ruang BK, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi berdua.

Hanya berdua, dan Jimin benar-benar dibuat kebingungan sekarang.

Bruk―

Badan Jimin langsung melemas dan ambruk di pelukan Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi agak goyah; namun masih bisa berdiri dan membalas pelukan Jimin yang teramat sangat erat walaupun perlahan. Ia elus pundak Jimin dengan sayang. Yoongi tersenyum ringan. "Jimin-ah, sudahlah.. adikku membuat begitu banyak masalah, ya?"

Jimin tidak merespon apapun dan masih memeluk Yoongi seakan-akan tidak mau membiarkan _malaikat_ nya pergi lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat, sampai _rasanya mau mati saja_ " ucap Jimin seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Yoongi.

Yoongi dibuat memanas karena ucapan Jimin itu.

 ** _'...sampai rasanya mau mati saja'_**

Lama kelamaan pundak Yoongi membasah, dan Jimin mulai terdengar terisak. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan terus mengelus punggung Jimin; _Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah_.

"Cengeng, gitu aja nangis" ucap Yoongi berusaha menghibur Jimin. Yoongi menghentikan elusannya pada punggung Jimin dan agak mendorong tubuh Jimin agar melepaskan pelukannya juga. _Kalau kelamaan pelukan bisa bahaya_ , pikir Yoongi.

Dan Jimin pun mengendorkan pelukannya; tangannya beralih hinggap di pinggang Yoongi lalu ia menarik pinggangnya, menempel ke tubuhnya―dengan tangan Yoongi yang tertekuk di depan dada Jimin.

Masih dengan mata yang basah, Jimin menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat. "Aku merindukanmu."

DEG.

Dan pipi Yoongi sukses beralih menjadi merah padam. Yoongi mencoba membalas sorotan mata Jimin, tetapi― _ugh_ , bagi Yoongi itu sama saja melihat matahari tanpa _sunglasses_.

"Bi...bisakah kau.. _menjauh_? A-aku, maksudku― kita punya banyak hal penting untuk dibicarakan, bukan begitu?.."

Jimin mengerti dan menarik tangannya dari pinggang Yoongi― _meskipun tidak rela_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yoongi pasti juga tidak nyaman.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengarahkan ke sofa putih di sana.

"Hyung mau duduk di atasku atau aku yang duduk di atasmu?" tawar Jimin menggoda. Yoongi melongo disertai wajahnya yang bertambah merah; bahkan telinganya pun juga ikut memerah.

"Mesum! Aku mau duduk disini!" Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lain yang terpisah dari sofa tempat Jimin duduk. Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang salah tingkah, Jimin tertawa puas. "Dasar tomat, merah merah gitu mukanya, hahahaha.."

Setelahnya, sebuah bantal mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Jimin.

――

"Uh.. jadi.. apa adikku menyusahkanmu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Jimin menatap kosong meja kaca di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi bagaimana; dia kan kakaknya Jihoon, tentu saja Jimin tidak mau salah bicara.

"Jihoon membuat _game_ ini bukan karena tanpa alasan, kalau kau mau tahu.."

Mendengarnya, Jimin menjadi penasaran. Jimin menoleh ke hyungnya itu dan bertanya, "Alasan apa memangnya? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan seperti _pembunuhan_ , atau apalah istilah apa yang tepat; sampai Jihoon bisa _sedendam_ ini."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berpikir.

"Jadi alasan Jihoon sampai bertindak seperti ini apa, hyung?"

――

Matahari bersinar begitu terik. Angin berhawa panas itu berhembus ke ruang kelas Soonyoung melalui jendela-jendela di kelasnya; termasuk lewat jendela besar yang terpasang tepat di samping bangku tempat Soonyoung duduk.

Mata Soonyoung yang sipit menjadi makin sipit gara-gara sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan itu terlalu menusuk. Hal ini membuat Soonyoung tidak fokus dengan pelajarannya. Padahal, guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya ini adalah _guru killer_ , Han Seonsaengnim; terlebih lagi mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya adalah matematika. _Duh_ , Soonyoung jadi ingin kabur ke rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kulkas.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kulkas, Soonyoung jadi kepikiran tentang es krim. Panas-panas begini, enaknya 'kan makan es krim. Apalagi kalau makannya bersama Jihoon, lalu setelah itu Jihoon bersedia menginap lagi di rumahnya dan― oke, mari stop imajinasi Soonyoung sampai disini.

Boom.

Sebuah ide terbesit di otak Soonyoung.

Izin ke toilet ― pergi ke kantin ― makan es krim ― kembali lagi ke kelas.

"Ice cream~ I'll find you and I'll eat you~ hihihihihihi" gumam Soonyoung pelan kemdudian disusul dengan kikikan kecilnya.

Ide yang menurutnya _brilian_ itu segera ia laksanakan. Soonyoung mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Han seonsaengnim yang menyadari ada seorang muridnya yang mengangkat tangan menarik perhatiannya. "Mau apa kamu?" tanya Han Seonsaengnim ketus _. Dih, alay banget nih guru_ ― Soonyoung membatin.

Soonyoung berakting dengan memasang wajah memohon super melas sambil berkata, "H-Han Seonsaengnim, saya mau izin ke toilet! Udah keburu!"

Sungguh ajaib, Han Seonsangnim memberinya izin dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "Habis ini balik lagi! Sana cepat!"

――

Dengan senyum cerah dan langkah kaki yang riang, Soonyoung berjalan ke kantin sekolahnya. Selama berjalan di koridor, semuanya aman-aman saja. Tidak ada guru, tidak ada OSIS, tidak ada siapa-siapa, deh, pokoknya. Soonyoung yakin misinya akan benar-benar sukses kali ini.

Belok ke kanan, belok ke kiri. "Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sekolahku luas sekali," ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga Soonyoung tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari belokan menuju kantin. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Jah, kebanyakan mikirin Jihoon jadi gini. Sama-sama manis kayak es krim, sih"

Soonyoung pun berbalik dan hendak berjalan kembali ke belokan menuju kantin. Namun, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar dan tak asing baginya.

 _"Jadi alasan Jihoon sampai bertindak seperti ini apa, hyung?"_

Soonyoung berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar suara itu dari pintu ruang BK yang sedikit terbuka. Ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan dirinya di tembok ruang BK. Soonyoung sungguh mengenal dengan sangat baik siapa sang pemilik suara itu; yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara dari seorang sunbae yang baginya sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, yaitu Park Jimin.

Suara itu memang terdengar agak sayup, tetapi masih cukup jelas untuk didengar. "Kurasa aku harus mendengarkan lebih lanjut,"

――

"A-alasannya..."

Yoongi makin menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi terlihat takut-takut untuk lanjut berbicara; ini membuat Jimin terpancing untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Jimin pun berpindah dari sofanya ke sebelah Yoongi dan ia merangkulnya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat raut muka Yoongi. "Apa kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak.. hanya saja aku.. aku ragu mengatakannya" Yoongi menggeser sedikit, membuat jarak di antara dirinya dengan Jimin, dan otomatis tangan Jimin tidak lagi merangkul Yoongi.

Hening sekitar dua menit, Yoongi membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kau ingat saat menjelang pelantikan ketua OSIS, yang dicalonkan hanya dua orang?"

Jimin terdiam. Memang benar, saat itu yang dicalonkan hanya dua orang. Yaitu dia sendiri dan Soonyoung. Padahal, tahun kemarin ada tiga orang yang dicalonkan.

――

 _Pagi itu benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Matahari bersinar hangat dan temperatur udara begitu menyejukkan. Semua murid Bangtan Senior High School berkumpul di aula sekolah. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari pemilihan sekaligus pelantikan ketua OSIS yang baru._

 _Ya, memang begitu peraturannya. Semua siswa diwajibkan hadir serta memilih salah seorang calon yang diyakini dapat memajukan sekolah. Para calon dipilih dan dilantik pada hari yang sama, dan yang menarik kali ini adalah, ada dua orang murid kelas 10 yang bahkan baru satu semester masuk di sekolah ini dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS._

 _Hal ini yang membuat semua siswa begitu kompak datang ke sekolah. Mereka penasaran, bagaimana bisa? Dan bahkan kapan anak itu dilantik menjadi pengurus OSIS?_

 _Mikrofon berdengungg, suara-suara orang berbicara di sana langsung hening. Choi Seungcheol, ketua OSIS yang jabatannya akan diakhiri hari ini, sedang berdiri di atas stage._

 _"Mic check―"_

 _"Ehm, selamat pagi para siswa!" Seungcheol berucap semangat, ia pun disahuti oleh murid-murid di sana dengan bersemangat pula. "Jadi, kalian sudah tahu kan hari ini adalah hari apa? Yap, kita akan memilih dan melantik calon ketua OSIS yang baru. Yah, penggantiku, hahaha"_

 _"Ketiga calon ketua OSIS kali ini sangat istimewa. Ketiganya adalah murid yang sangat berprestasi, baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik; ditambah lagi, mereka semua tampan!"_

 _Langsung saja para siswa perempuan menjadi heboh dan tambah bersemangat. Seungcheol jadi geli sendiri karena ucapannya barusan._

 _"Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap untuk berkenalan dengan merekaaaaaaa?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada girang kepada para siswa. "YAAAAAAA!"_

 _Seungcheol kemudian tersenyum dan merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan tiga buah amplop. Di dalam masing-masing amplop itu berisikan kartu yang bertuliskan data diri si calon ketua OSIS yang meliputi foto, nama, alamat, hobi, dan yang terpenting adalah catatan prestasi yang pernah diraih._

 _Seungcheol mengeluarkan kartu dari amplop pertama._

 _Seungcheol menatap semua siswa yang ada di sana. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat penasaran. 'Menggemaskan sekali,' katanya dalam hati. "Baiklah, calon ketua OSIS yang pertama. Park Jimin!"_

 _Jimin berjalan masuk ke tengah panggung dengan sangat menawan. Seragamnya lengkap, rambut yang tertata rapi dan senyumnya yang membuat siswa perempuan di sana berteriak kencang._

 _Dengan mikrofon yang sudah digenggamnya, ia pun 'berkenalan' dengan siswa-siswa di sana. "Selamat pagi! Nama saya Park Jimin. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" ucapnya gembira. Siswa-siswa di sana bertambah heboh dibuatnya._

 _Projektor pertama menampilkan data diri Jimin di stage. Jimin kemudian bergeser dari tengah stage ke agak pinggir._

 _"Baiklah, itu dia Park Jimin. Dan calon ketua OSIS yang kedua adalaah... Park Soonyoung!"_

 _Soonyoung juga muncul dan berjalan sambil memaparkan senyum cerahnya. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat; teriakan untuk Soonyoung juga tidak kalah dengan Jimin._

 _"Annyeong~ Park Soonyoung di sini! Mohon dukungannya ya!" Soonyoung menyapa lalu segera berdiri di samping Jimin. Data dirinya juga langsung muncul dari projektor kedua._

 _Keadaan aula semakin heboh dan riuh. "Wah, wah, heboh sekali nih yang perempuan, hahahaha. And, last but not least―"_

 _Seungcheol menghentikan perkataannya. Dari samping stage ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang merupakan salah seorang pengurus OSIS tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya memanggil Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengerti bahwa Taehyung memanggilnya karena urusan yang tampaknya penting. Ia pun memutuskan untuk jeda sebentar._

 _"Maaf, mohon tunggu sebentar."_

 _._

 _Seungcheol menghampiri Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi, Seungcheol segera bertanya. "Kenapa Taehyung-ah? Lho, Jihoon? Kenapa tidak bersiap?" ia bertanya kebingungan seperti orang tersesat. "Begini hyung, dia mau mengundurkan diri dari pengurus OSIS. Kalau begitu dia tidak bisa menjadi calon ketua OSIS, kan?" Taehyung menjawab dengan penjelasan panjang lebar._

 _"A-apa? Kau serius? Jihoon-ah, kau yakin?" kini giliran Jihoon sendiri yang harus menjawabnya. "Iya, maafkan aku sunbae. Aku belum siap... dan sepertinya OSIS membuatku sedikit kelelahan.." ia menjawab dengan kepala yang menunduk ke bawah._

 _Semuanya diam di situ. Raut wajah Seungcheol menunjukkan penuh kekecewaan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang dari pihak Jihoonnya yang tidak bersedia, jadi tidak dapat dipaksakan. "Ya sudah, kau tidak jadi dicalonkan. Untuk proses keluar dari OSIS, kita bicarakan besok."_

 _'Padahal aku berharap banyak dari Jihoon...' Seungcheol membatin._

 _._

 _"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kami benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, untuk kali ini yang dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS hanya dua orang, dikarenakan yang terakhir ini mengundurkan diri atas keputusannya sendiri. Maafkan kami."_

 _Terdengar lenguhan kecewa dari para murid yang berada di sana. Seungcheol sebenarnya lebih kecewa, tetapi memang tidak bisa diubah._

 _Proses pemilihan segera dilakukan dengan cepat. Para siswa yang sudah mendapatkan kertasnya masing-masing langsung menuliskan pilihannya; antara Jimin atau Soonyoung._

 _._

 _Taehyung mengantarkan Jihoon ke gerbang sekolah―Jihoon mau pulang saja, katanya. "Jihoon, boleh aku bertanya?" Taehyung berkata tiba-tiba. Jihoon menanggapi Taehyung dengan anggukan plus tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?"_

 _Dan senyum simpulnya langsung beralih menjadi senyum sedih._

 _"Karena aku ingin Jimin sunbae menang, aku menyukainya."_

――

"Jihoon, adikku, dia itu menyukaimu sampai mengundurkan diri dari OSIS. Sampai sebegitunya; kurasa _game_ ini adalah bentuk kekecewaannya padamu..."

DEG.

Soonyoung yang masih setia berdiri di depan ruang BK itu termangu. Badannya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan; organ tubuhnya seakan berhenti bekerja, dadanya sungguh sakit mendengar kekasihnya sendiri menyukai Jimin―sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak.

Soonyoung tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Jihoon.

 _Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Pulang sekolah, di taman belakang._

Ia pun berlalu dari ruang BK dan kembali ke kelasnya. Alih-alih memikirkan satu cup es krim, ia malah mendengar pernyataan yang begitu menusuk hati.

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama tidak berbicara. Jimin yakin, tidak ada yang menyangka seorang Lee Jihoon menyukai Park Jimin. Itu hanya... tidak bisa dipercaya.

"B-baiklah, kalau dia menyukaiku. Itu dulu, kan? Dia sekarang sudah punya Sooyoung, 'kan tidak mungkin kalau dia masih suka denganku. Lagipula.. aku hanya suka padamu, hyung."

Yoongi tergelak mendengar serentetan kalimat yang barusan Jimin bilang. "Apa? Tidak, kau tidak boleh suka padaku. Walaupun dia adik tiriku, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya."

"Adik tiri?"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Begitu banyak hal yang berubah sejak kakek pergi..."

Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Yoongi yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sejak aku SMP, Ayah dan Ibu sibuk dengan bisnisnya masing-masing. Bahkan saat kakek meninggal..."

Air mata Yoongi mulai mengalir. Tetes demi tetes, air mata itu membasahi pipinya. Jemari Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi dengan berhati-hati. "Sudah, kau tidak harus menceritakan semuanya.. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis.." jempol Jimin bergerak menghapus bulir-bulir air mata Yoongi.

"Aku juga pernah cerita tentangmu pada Jihoon, dan entahlah.. ia jelas membenciku dan tidak akan membiarkan kita dekat..."

Jimin jadi sedih mendengarnya. "Tapi Soonyoung kan―"

"Dia boleh punya pacar, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak lagi menyimpan perasaannya padamu, kan?!" potong Yoongi dengan nada bicaranya yang meninggi.

"Baiklah. Lagipula kau juga sudah bersama Namjoon hyung; sekarang aku tahu alasan kau menjauh. Aku tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi di sini."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi kita lanjut membicarakan ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Oh, cheesecakemu enak. Namjoon sepertinya menjagamu dengan baik, hyung."

Yoongi mendongak menatap wajah Jimin yang tersenyum masam padanya, lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari ruang BK.

Melihatnya, Yoongi juga ikut berdiri dan mengejar Jimin yang berjalan semakin cepat.

 _"Jimin! Tunggu aku!"_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5, END!

.

HALOOO HUAHAHAHA ANE FAST UPDATE NIH BUAT READERS TERCINTA :"3 seneng nggak hayo? Mana besok aku uas IPS sebelas bab lagi :"3 nah oleh karena itu/? untuk menghargai usahaku yang greget ini/? tolong REVIEW, FAV dan FOLLOW ya xD

Maap juga kalo ceritanya ngebosenin ga ngena dan gaje huaaa aku masih cimit cimit ini soalnya xD iseng iseng berhadiah doang nulis tuh/?

Seriusan maaf yaa ini ga ngena soalnya ;-;

― balasan review ―

 **Shipyon** keinginanmu terkabul /cling/ ini super fast updatenya :'3 :vmoga suka yeth~~

 **Aylopyu** jimin mah beda kalo aku dikasih ciskek ya baper /loh loh/ mojok mojok tuh kayanya/? Wadaw vkook dipertemukannya masih lama nih kayaknya/?

 **Yukiyukaji** yungi ngasih makan jimin doh kesian si jimin kek kayak hewan peliharaan atau apa gitu tau /gg makasi semangatnya kamu jg semangat uas nde :D AKU UGA SAYANG KAMU WKWKKW tp kayaknya vkook masih lama nih~~ aku betah kok balesin ripiu, asik :'3 ini diupdate cepet buat qamoeh moaah :*

 **Valiens** ini disini lumayan koooo wkwkw sabar yaw pasti banyak kok nanti insyaallah/?

 **7201** wkwwk ajaib ya cheesecake muncul tibatiba :v makasih banget padahal ini Cuma iseng iseng doangan/? huaa aku terharu bacanya ;u;

 **gitARMY** YOONGI KAN BISA MENEMBUS DINDING GITU BIKOS HIS SWEG POWER /APAAN/ wwkwkkwk sangar yeth :'3 udah dilanjut oke~

 **restika dwii** wahh seru dong kalo ujiannya praktek, hahaha :D iya jihun ngeselin yak wkwk mudah mudahan di chap ini udah ketauan yaapp~ maapkan aku yg gaje ini ;u;

 **mommyme** hahaha iyes kompor kecil tuh /gg udh dilanjut yesss

 **y sunshine** wkwkwk ini semua hampir ribut masalah cheesecake wkwkw xD oke oke udah fast update nihh :3

 **riska971** umm tunangan ngga ya pacaran ngga ya WKWKWKWK :3

 **jimsnoona** HAHAHA maapkan aku ya gaagara kependekan sama gajelas gini /? Ini udah fast update buat qamoehh :3 aduh maap udh bikin nunggu yak xD nih di chap ini mudah mudahan jelas yeth :33

 **sweetHoon** kecil kecil cabe/gg iya tuh hahahaha :D

― ― ― ― ―

Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah review dan baca sampe sini :'3 aku seneng banget bacanyaaa xD semoga kalian ngga bosen yah~~ lapyu semuanya mwah mwah mwah :*

. bangtan sarang .


End file.
